Stand By You
by BubbleBerry8
Summary: In comparison with the song Stand By You by Rachel Platten.


**This is a poem I wrote in April (poetry month), when I was inspired by symmetry and deep thinking. Recently, I've been thinking of religion, because Christmas is coming and it's a religious holiday. I heard the song Stand By You by Rachel Platten a few days ago, which made me think of this poem. After re-reading it, I found it fits perfectly with this song. In the cover image, there are lyrics from the song. If you can't read them (either because they're too small, or in a difficult font), I'll repeat them:**

 **top- "Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you."**

 **bottom- "If your wings are broken, Borrow mine so yours can open too. 'Cause I'm gonna STAND BY YOU."**

 **I worked really hard on this drawing, and I think it would look better digitally (it would probably be easier too), but I haven't been able to figure that out yet. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: If you are sensitive to dark subjects, don't read.**

* * *

 **You**

 **Me**

 **Us**

 **We**

 **Always together,**

 **Infinity**

* * *

 **Attack (Hikaru)** :

Or so we thought

Why did we make a promise that could not be kept?

How dare they separate us.

But they must have a reason.

Maybe we weren't meant to be.

Maybe we were wrong,

About each other.

Curse those people who thought that we were the same.

Two in one,

The perfect identical pairing.

I guess that goes against even ourselves,

The only ones able to tell each other apart.

We thought we'd be forever,

But forever turned to never.

Never,

Ever again,

Would we be together.

He's too pure,

The other me.

He'd never end up here.

This place,

Where _I_ belong.

We'll be opposites.

For eternity.

* * *

 **Counter(Kaoru)**

It doesn't matter where we are,

Or what we've been through.

I'll always be there to support you.

And you'll always be there for me.

Our bond is so strong,

Not even death could tear us apart.

Nothing gets closer than two twins,

Identical and always together.

We'd do anything for each other,

We value the other's life more than our own.

Even the ultimate sacrifice,

Death isn't an obstacle too great.

There are worse things that we've been through.

"Don't forget me, Hikaru.

Remember that I'll always be in your heart."

* * *

 **On the Other Side(Hikaru):**

A light,

So bright,

It counters the never ending darkness.

What could it be doing here?

This place that knows nothing so pure.

Its voice so familiar in my ear

As if it were a cure

What would it want to do with me?

I don't care about anything anymore

So why am I drawn to this mysterious light?

I thought my emotions were bare.

Then why is this surprize

Like a powerful punch

To the place where my heart

Used to be?

It must be something important,

To be turning me human again

What could possibly do that?

No, it _couldn't_ be him.

* * *

 **The Surprize(Hikaru):**

The light dissolves into the darkness,

It must have gone somewhere else

My eyes remain focused on its place

Something shifts from black to red

Red

The color of blood

Of anger and hatred and evil

But something tells me I'm wrong

Wait, not something, but someone

"Red

The color of love

Passion, devotion, the tips of a burning flame"

That someone is the color of which I speak

It somehow knows my thoughts,

That strangely familiar form

A complete reflection of me

"That is why I'm here, Hikaru

For you are the fuel of this fire,

The cause of all those deaths

Please don't let it go out"

And then I realize,

The cause of my surprize

It was _him_ after all

My heart (still there) leaps with joy

An emotion I didn't know I still had

And pride,

That arrogant pride and confidence that is mine,

Yes, it belongs to me, and no one else.

Except, maybe, _him_

All these emotions cause my body to move

Towards the one whom I've been waiting for

A walk

Then jog

And a sprint,

Towards the one I love

The pleasure taken in the impact created from my momentum

The smell of the one who is not me,

And the comforting warmth he gives

I am no longer alone

"No, and you never were.

I was always with you,

As I promised."

"You,

Me-"

"Us,

We"

 **Always together,**

 **Infinity**

 **Set in perfect harmony**

 **We shall become one**

 **I**

* * *

 **For now, this only has one chapter, but I plan on writing more in the future. I hope to write chapters about how each twin got here, and what they'll do now that they are here. In the meantime, be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already, and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
